


83 - Quickies

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: What it says on the tin: you have a quicky with Pre Vizsla.
Relationships: Reader/Pre Vizsla
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 13





	83 - Quickies

**Author's Note:**

> I have apparently no shame whatsoever and this is what I got accused with:

You’re cutting vegetables at the kitchen’s worktop when you hear the quiet rustle of armour, and suddenly your lover is there, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your nape and neck.

“I want you”, Pre whispers, his gloved hands sliding up to cup your breasts through your shirt.

You shiver at the feeling, need kicking in your gut, and feel yourself getting wet just from hearing the desire in his voice. Slowly, you put the knife down and lean your hands flat on the worktop while he takes his codpiece off and slides your pants and underwear down. You’re used to those quickies – love them, really, it drives you quite crazy.

Pre takes his gloves off to rub at your slit, spreading your wetness, before retreating, his weight heavy against your back. Lucky for the both of you, you’re of an ideal height for this kind of sex. Your part your legs a bit wider, not that your pants allow you much, and feel the blunt tip of his cock dragging against your folds as he positions himself, pressing lightly against your entrance before he smoothly pushes in.

You gasp, fingers scrambling over the worktop, feeling yourself speared in the most delicious manner. You’re tight enough that you feel the stretch deeply, but not enough to hurt, and it makes him feel particularly big inside of you. Breathing heavily, you lean forward, most of your weight on your hands and shoulders, changing the angle slightly and feeling him shift inside of you.

“So kriffing good”, Pre groans, kissing your neck and kneading your breasts through your clothes, making you throb around him.

He gives you a little bit of time to adjust, and then starts thrusting – deep, hard, chasing his own pleasure and sending you into the worktop, making your pleasure climb while also knowing it is not enough to make you come. The harsh snaps of his hips rend you breathless, and you gasp out low moans with each punch inside of you. You couldn’t talk if you wanted to, unable to form words as he sends a fire racing through your veins.

He comes in very little time, but remains inside of you as he loops his arm around your waist and starts playing with your clit. Your roll your hips into his hand instinctively, moaning louder, your pleasure climbing and climbing until-

You come with a ragged moan, trembling with your whole body, knees buckling, and he slowly pulls out and away, sliding your underwear up and then your pants, fastening them again. Another kiss to your nape and he’s pulling away.

“It looks delicious”, he says, like he hasn’t just fucked you where you stood.

You’re not exactly sure he’s talking about the food, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Let Pre Fuck 2k20


End file.
